


Unwanted

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff 2 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Isolation, Self-Hatred, totally not projecting onto my ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: Oh how naive to think they were ever wanted in the first place.





	Unwanted

All throughout their life they were unwanted. They were never meant to be born, never meant to be loved, they were broken from the very start. Everywhere Emery went, it was always the same. They were never wanted anywhere. There was no place for them at all.

So, when they met Beatrix, it felt like it was too good to be true. For a while, they genuinely believed she cared about them, that they were important to her.

Oh how naive that line of thinking was.

At the end of the day, they were simply replaceable. Anyone else could do what they did, what would make them any different. They were such a mess of a human-ish being. They were barely functional on their own, they had nothing good about them.

So why would they ever be so stupid enough to believe that they were worthy of being loved? Of fitting in? Of being wanted?


End file.
